starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rayon tracteur
thumb|right|250px|Rayon tracteur de grande taille. Un rayon tracteur était un champ de force projeté utilisé par les spatioports, les bases planétaires, les stations spatiales et les vaisseaux pour agripper et guider les vaisseaux vers une piste d'atterrissage. Ils peuvent aussi être utilisés pour capturer des vaisseaux ennemis. L'Étoile Noire était équipée de 768 générateurs de rayon tracteur, capables de retenir facilement des vaisseaux tels que le Faucon Millenium. Applications et utilisations L'usage le plus commun pour un rayon tracteur et d'aider un vaisseau à se poser sur une aide d'atterrissage dans un spatioport ou un hangar, ainsi que pour charger de décharger les cargos. Certains vaisseaux ont des rayons tracteurs personnels afin de secourir des personnes en dehors du vaisseau. Les vaisseaux de guerre, tels que les destroyers stellaires, possèdent de puissants projecteurs de rayons tracteurs militaires qui peuvent capturer des vaisseaux ennemis. Ces champs de force surpuissants peuvent contrer les moteurs de leur proies et emmener celle-ci dans un hangar ou la garder en position pour l'aborder. L'Empire Galactique avait un livre appelé le Manuel impérial du rayon tracteur contenant des instructions sur l'utilisation de cette technologie. Description technique Un rayon tracteur repose sur l'inertie du vaisseau sur lequel il est situé par rapport au vaisseau qu'il affecte. Les vaisseaux avec une grande inertie, généralement une grande masse, peuvent affecter des vaisseaux plus petits avec peu de contraintes sur leur propre propulsion. Les vaisseaux capitaux peuvent tracter de petits vaisseaux, par exemple, mais si un petit vaisseau tente de tracter un vaisseau capital, cela affectera en fait la trajectoire du petit vaisseau. Pour deux vaisseaux de taille à peu près égale, l'attraction est égale mais peut être affectée par la vitesse relative des deux vaisseaux. Contre-mesures left|thumb|200px|Un [[HWK-290 pris dans un rayon tracteur]] Il y a de nombreuses façons d'échapper à un rayon tracteur. De très petits vaisseaux avec de puissants moteurs peuvent feinter le rayon tracteur si le pilote est plus malin que l'opérateur de rayon tracteur ou l'ordinateur de visée. Un voile est un appareil de contre-mesure équipant certains vaisseaux. Il déplace et brouille le verrouillage du rayon tracteur, permettant au vaisseau de s'échapper.Allégeance Le rayon tracteur à bord de l'Étoile Noire prenait de l'énergie dans le réacteur principal, fournissant un flux de puissance constant et rendant toute évasion impossible. Cependant, si l'un des sept liens entre les rayons tracteurs et le réacteur était coupé, les projecteurs devenaient inactifs et les vaisseaux pouvait s'échapper, comme le savait Obi-Wan Kenobi. Les rayons tracteurs peuvent aussi être perturbés par une torpille stage trois. Ces dispositifs, cependant, sont rares en comparaison du nombre de fois ou un rayon tracteur capture de petits vaisseaux. Une autre contre-mesure est le gambit voile furtif. Difficile à exécuter et requérant une grande préparation, cette technique est très efficace. Il utilise un grand vaisseau contenant un vaisseau plus petit, avec un faible mécanisme d'autodestruction. Une fois que le plus gros vaisseau est tracté, le pilote rejoint le petit vaisseau et active l'autodestruction. Cela libère le petit vaisseau et le rayon tracteur agrippe les débris du plus grand vaisseau. Le délai permet au petit vaisseau de s'échapper en hyperespace avant que le rayon tracteur ne puisse le re cibler.L'Ultime Commandement. Histoire En 0 av.BY, les rayon tracteurs de la première Étoile Noire capturèrent le Faucon Millenium. Cela entraîna le duel entre Dark Vador et Obi-Wan Kenobi, durant lequel ce dernier fut tué. En 9 ap.BY, Luke Skywalker fut presque capturé à deux reprises par les rayons tracteurs du vaisseau amiral du Grand Amiral Thrawn. La première fois, Luke tira une torpille à proton et au même instant inversa son moteur subluminique d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Cela poussa l'ordinateur de ciblage à se verrouiller sur la torpille, détruisant le générateur de rayon tracteur. La seconde fois, Luke utilisa un large vaisseau comme déguisement pour son X-Wing caché à l'intérieur. Quand le transport fut verrouillé par le rayon tracteur, il le détruisit et s'échappa avec son X-wing, pendant que l'opérateur essayait vainement de reprendre le verrouillage à travers le champ de débris. En orbite autour de Selonia, Han Solo se retrouva dans un vaisseau cône selonien paralysé, sans propulsion, se décomposant en orbite, descendant rapidement dans l'atmosphère. Pendant ce temps, Leia Organa Solo et Mara Jade, dans le Jade's Fire, regardaient impuissantes, incapables d'affecter la trajectoire du vaisseau cône avec un rayon tracteur car les vaisseaux étaient de taille égale et le cône accélérait déjà vers la planète. Un rayon tracteur aurait seulement tiré les deux vaisseaux vers leur perte. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne'' *''Chevalier Errant'' *''Knight Errant: Deluge 3'' *''Restraint'' *''Vent de trahison'' *''Planète rebelle'' *''Vol vers l'Infini'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * *''Preemptive Strike'' *''Yoda : Sombre Rencontre'' *''Le Labyrinthe du mal'' *''Dark Lord : L'Ascension de Dark Vador'' *''Le Dernier Jedi'' * *''Le Coup du paradis'' *''Le Gambit du Hutt'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 3'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' * *''La Revanche de Yan Solo'' *''Death Troopers'' * * * *''L'Aube de la rébellion'' *''Yan Solo au bagne des étoiles'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Super Star Wars'' * *''Allégeance'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Otherspace'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Choix décisifs'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Dread Discovery!'' *''The Constancia Affair'' * *''Side Trip'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''L'armure mandalorienne'' *''Une encombrante cargaison'' *''Trêve à Bakura'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' * *''L'escadron Rogue (roman)'' *''Le jeu de la mort'' *''Un piège nommé Krytos'' *''La guerre du Bacta'' * *''L'escadron Spectre'' * *''L'Héritier de l'Empire'' *''La vengeance d'Isard'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Les Champions de la Force'' *''Les Enfants du Jedi'' *''Le Sabre Noir'' *''Les chasseurs stellaires d'Adumar'' *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''La Nouvelle Rébellion'' *''Assaut sur Sélonia'' *''Le Spectre du Passé'' *''Vision du Futur'' *''Une question de survie'' *''Vecteur Prime'' *''Assaut'' *''Naufrage'' *''La Colère d'un héros'' *''L'Éclipse des Jedi'' *''Renaissance'' *''Conquête'' *''Étoile après Étoile'' *''Le Traître'' *''La Voie du destin'' *''Les Vestiges de l'Empire'' *''Les Réfugiés'' *''L'Ultime Prophétie'' *''La Force Unifiée'' *''Le Roi des affiliés'' *''Le Secret des Killik'' *''La Guerre de l'Essaim'' *''Exil'' *''Sacrifice'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Abysse'' *''Alliés'' *''Vortex'' *''Ascension'' *''L'Ultime Épreuve'' *''Legacy 3'' *''Legacy 4'' }} Sources * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' * * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * * * *''Les Carnets de l'Empire'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Notes et références Catégorie:Rayons tracteur